


Бера

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что о вере в тоталитарные режимы.<br/>Часть текста написана с крайне проимперской точки зрения. Другая часть — наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бера

**Author's Note:**

> Написание имени Bura Veujarij как "Бера Войарджи" позаимствовано из фанатского перевода книги Карен Тревисс "Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо" с сайта Голодного Эвока Грызли. Из этой же книги взята информация об исследованиях доктора Войарджи, а также подробности о том, как на Камино регулировали ускоренное старение клонов, и о том, что дети клонов, вероятно, не наследуют склонность к ускоренному старению от своих отцов. Информация о наличии в Галактической Империи ветеранских центров для клонов взята из книги Карен Тревисс "Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт" ("Корусант, ветеранский центр КФ. Клон-солдат КС-5093, в отставке; хронологический возраст: двадцать три года" — хронологического возраста в 23 года каминоанские клоны достигли около 9 ДБЯ и позже, т.е. за 9 лет до начала оригинальной трилогии, во времена Империи).

Не сказать, чтобы Бера Войарджи очень была удивлена этим приглашением, больше похожим на приказ.  
Но и удивлена была тоже.  
Когда второй человек в государстве вызывает к себе рядового, в общем-то, медика, пусть и главу научно-исследовательской группы, это по меньшей мере необычно. Ради чего лорду Вейдеру тратить время на личную беседу, если он может легко получить все данные по их исследованиям — как в полном объеме, так и адаптированные для неспециалиста?  
Впрочем, с лордом Вейдером не спорят.

Кабинет его оказался до странности безликим — особенно в сравнении со своим хозяином.  
Стол, датапады, транспаристиловое окно во всю стену.

— ...У каминоанских клонов с хронологическим возрастом в двадцать четыре года ожидаемый биологический возраст — сорок восемь лет. Однако в статистической выборке из сотни клонов первого выпуска биомаркеры обнаружили диапазон биологического возраста от тридцати четырех до шестидесяти пяти лет. В среднем — около пятидесяти трех лет.  
— То есть имеются и те, кто стареет медленнее? — спросил Вейдер.  
— Да, мой лорд. У некоторых скорость старения сильно снижена.  
— Полагаю, это хорошая новость.  
— Нет, мой лорд, — сказала Бера. — Это означает, что мы не можем полагаться на точность каминоанских технологий. Мутации клонов-солдат, произведенных на Камино, имеют куда более широкий диапазон, чем предполагалось ранее. И на данный момент мы не обладаем достаточной информацией, чтобы хотя бы с какой-то долей уверенности предполагать, что будет с этими людьми через пять или десять лет.  
"Людьми".  
Когда-то они людьми не считались, как и в принципе полноценными разумными существами. Так, живые дроиды, пушечное мясо, выращенное, чтобы умирать во славу Республики.  
Бера Войарджи была рада, что эти времена прошли.  
Прошли во многом благодаря человеку, который стоял сейчас напротив нее.

— А что с теми, кто стареет быстрее остальных? Этот процесс можно как-то затормозить?  
— На данный момент нам это недоступно. Мы установили только часть генов, которые отвечают за ускоренное старение каминоанских клонов. Судя по всему, часть их активировалась и деактивировалась химически на протяжении всего периода взросления клонов. Жаль, что все данные по работе Ко Саи были утрачены. Ее так и не нашли?  
Она, в общем-то, и не рассчитывала на ответ. Но Вейдер ответил.  
— Судя по всему, Ко Саи мертва. И те, кто ее убил, или не поняли, какую ценность представляет ее работа, или решили придержать ее данные для себя. Никто так и не попытался их продать.  
Вейдер говорил это, глядя в окно. Бера смотрела на высоченную его, атлетическую фигуру, на руки, заложенные за спину. Прямо-таки памятник равнодушию.  
Но равнодушным этот человек не был.

"Никто так и не попытался их продать".  
И два миллиона двести тысяч человек, которым хронологически не сравнялось еще и двадцати пяти, были обречены на смерть от старости в течение ближайших двадцати-тридцати лет.  
Какая жалость, что убийцы Ко Саи оказались недостаточно умны. Или, напротив, слишком умны.  
Какая жалость, что имперская разведка так и не сумела их отыскать.

Бера хорошо представляла, что с ними было бы, если бы разведка их все-таки нашла. Там не церемонятся.  
Но жизни одного или нескольких человек — против жизней двух с лишним миллионов? Жизнь каких-то бандитов или наемников против жизней миллионов солдат?

— Наблюдения за детьми, рожденными от клонов, показали, что, хотя дети наследуют частично измененный генотип, ускоренное старение по наследству не передается.  
— Но что-то передается — из того, что каминоанцы меняли в клонах?  
— Способности к ускоренному обучению. Повышенная подчиняемость. — Она невольно улыбнулась. — Я назвала бы еще лояльность к существующему строю, но это может быть также следствием воспитания.  
Он хмыкнул, спросил:  
— Вы исследовали только детей военнослужащих?  
— Нет, мой лорд, в выборке присутствуют и дети тех, кто дезертировал во время Войны Клонов. Две такие семьи обратились к нам сами, остальных пришлось убеждать.  
— Убедили?  
— Да, мой лорд. Эти люди переживают за своих детей, в конечном счете все они рады, что за состоянием их детей регулярно наблюдают. Каждый из клонов-солдат в глубине души боится передать своим детям нечто такое, что осложнит жизнь или сделает ее слишком короткой.  
— Их можно понять, — сказал Вейдер после некоторой паузы. — Все заботятся о своих детях, это естественно.  
В том, как он это сказал, было что-то...

Хотя его голос вряд ли действительно отражал его эмоции. Он ведь синтезированный, так?  
Очень качественно синтезированный, но все же ненастоящий.  
Вероятно, его голосовые связки были обожжены — так же, как и дыхательные пути.

— Если вы позволите, мой лорд... — сказала Бера, вдруг решившись.  
— Да?  
— На Камино так и не было разработано технологий, позволяющих клонировать чувствительных к Силе, хотя каминоанцы активно к этому стремились. Но в "Арканиан Микро" занимались подобным клонированием уже в первый год Нового Порядка. Это рискованный процесс, однако когда речь идет не о полноценном клоне, а о тканях и органах, все становится гораздо проще. Поверьте, современные технологии позволяют вырастить легкие или почки даже для пациентов с большим количеством мидихлориан в крови.  
Вейдер обернулся к ней, и она замолчала на полуслове. Волна страха, обдавшая ее, была почти осязаемой.  
Бера не понимала даже, откуда взялся этот страх. О лорде Вейдере ходили самые разные слухи, но до сих пор он казался ей удивительно разумным и выдержанным человеком.  
Сейчас же ей было страшно так, что она не смела глаз поднять. Никогда в жизни она не испытывала ничего подобного.  
— Что вас заставляет думать, будто ваши слова представляют для меня хоть какой-то интерес?  
Такой спокойный голос — и какой же ужас он внушает.  
Бера с трудом заставила себя сказать:  
— Я военный врач, мой лорд.  
— И что же?  
— Я работала в полевых госпиталях во время Войны Клонов и в первые годы Нового Порядка. Солдаты не всегда молчат о своих командирах, особенно если никто не приказывал им молчать.  
Она смотрела на свои руки. Если слухи не врали, то человек, стоявший перед ней, был лет на семнадцать ее младше.  
— Вы — одна из основ нашего государства, — сказала она тихо. — Вам следовало бы позаботиться о том, чтобы облегчить свое состояние, если не ради себя, то ради Нового Порядка.  
— Вы действительно верите в Новый Порядок?  
Странный вопрос. Разве они все не должны были верить? Восемь лет в галактике создавалось новое общество, нужно было или разделять его идеалы, или уйти на обочину жизни, других вариантов доктрина не предусматривала.  
О, конечно, верили не все. Большинство разумных существ лишь приспосабливаются к изменяющейся действительности. Но верили многие. После стольких десятилетий загнивания и распада Республики энергичный режим, пришедший ей на смену, породил волну энтузиазма в обществе. До Войны Клонов невозможно было даже поверить в то, что подобный энтузиазм возможен.  
Бера наконец сумела снова поднять голову и взглянуть на лорда Вейдера. Именно в этом вопросе ей нечего было стыдиться или скрывать.  
— Мне нравятся идеи и принципы, по которым строится Новый Порядок, — сказала она. — Мне сорок семь лет, мой лорд, и я военный врач, я отнюдь не склонна идеализировать что-либо. Но в Республике все катилось к неминуемому развалу, а Император Палпатин сумел остановить этот процесс. Вы с Императором смогли сохранить единое государство и даже расширить его территорию, вы объявили войну коррупции, создали жесткую вертикаль власти. Я знаю, что перегибов хватает. Никто не идеален, а политики — меньше всех. Но система работает и восьмой год доказывает свою жизнеспособность. Да, я верю в Новый Порядок, мой лорд. Я верю в него намного больше, чем верила в насквозь коррумпированную, умирающую Республику.  
— Государственный строй, который слишком зависит от существования конкретных людей, вряд ли можно назвать жизнеспособным, — сказал Вейдер отрывисто.  
Казалось, он отвечает не столько на ее слова, сколько на свои собственные мысли.  
Поговаривали, что он может предвидеть будущее. Правда ли это?  
Не предвидит же он собственную смерть? Бера надеялась, что нет. Дарт Вейдер не был политическим деятелем в обычном смысле этого слова, но на нем слишком многое держалось в государстве — и здравомыслие Императора в том числе.  
— Новому Порядку всего восемь лет, — сказала Бера. — В этом возрасте детям еще нужны родители.  
Страх прошел. Сейчас она даже не могла поверить, что всего пару минут назад была настолько напугана.  
Что ж, она сделала глупость, нужно было разгребать последствия.  
— Я прошу прощения, мой лорд, — сказала она. — Мне не следовало заговаривать с вами о клонировании органов. Вам, несомненно, обо всем этом известно и без меня.  
— Как и о том, что до сих пор не удавалось клонировать ткани с содержанием более пятнадцати тысяч мидихлориан на клетку.  
Она на миг закрыла глаза. Дура.  
Она не предполагала, что у живых существ бывает больше пятнадцати тысяч мидихлориан, не предполагала, что бывает хотя бы пятнадцать тысяч. Джедаи раньше забирали к себе всех, у кого было больше пяти тысяч или хотя бы приближалось к этому порогу.  
— Я перешла все границы, мой лорд, — сказала она. — Приношу вам свои извинения. Больше это не повторится.  
— Надеюсь, — сказал он. — Я заинтересован в ваших исследованиях. Мне не нравится то, что происходит с моими солдатами.  
Угрозу она оценила. Оценила и то, что высказана угроза была крайне спокойным тоном.  
"Надеюсь".  
— Да, мой лорд, — повторила Бера.  
Она действительно сожалела, и дело было вовсе не в страхе за свою жизнь. Своими словами она, очевидно, задела крайне болезненную для него тему — и стоило ли это делать, если разбираешься в вопросе лишь поверхностно? Клонирование чувствительных к Силе никогда не было предметом ее изучения.  
— Вы свободны, доктор Войарджи.  
Она послушно поднялась и пошла к дверям. Все-таки было в нем — в этом молодом, в общем-то, человеке — нечто такое, что заставляло подчиняться беспрекословно. И ведь не только слухи о его жестокости — тем более, что она слышала о нем и много хорошего, — не только страх был этому причиной.  
— Вы знаете, что вы чувствительны к Силе? — сказал он ей в спину.  
Бера замерла.  
— Да, — сказала она, — но недостаточно, чтобы Орден джедаев заинтересовался мной.  
— Слухи о моем состоянии сильно преувеличены, — сказал он. — Насколько я понимаю, если я спрошу, кто их распространяет, вы мне не ответите?  
Бера оглянулась.  
— Мне сказал один из ваших, из пятьсот первого. Он умер вскоре после того, как его привезли в госпиталь, мой лорд. Восемьдесят процентов тела было обожжено, с таким не живут.

\---

Парень в белой броне проводил ее к посадочной площадке. Судя по выправке, он мог быть одним из "тех" — каминоанских — клонов.  
Взлетали и садились аэроспидеры. Бера Войарджи чувствовала, как постепенно отпускает ее напряжение. Странное это было ощущение — словно гравитация слабела, и каждый шаг давался все легче. Вынести общество лорда Вейдера в течение двух стандарт-часов оказалось непросто, но почему — этого она не понимала. Почему...

— Вы из пятьсот первого? — спросила она штурмовика.  
— Да, мэм.  
— Можете снять шлем?  
Он на миг замер. Будто отказаться хотел. Или ей просто так показалось.  
Потом он снял шлем, и она увидела знакомое лицо — один из вариантов этого лица — смуглое, широкоскулое, изрезанное морщинами. Ежик седых волос, шрам через правую бровь.  
Этому штурмовику могло быть от двадцати двух до двадцати четырех лет, но выглядел он как минимум на шестьдесят.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Бера. — Вот мой спидер.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, мэм.

Это была, пожалуй, главная из причин, по которой она верила в Новый Порядок. Не в жизнеспособность системы, а в нечто совсем иное — в то, что действительно стоило веры.  
В моральную правоту Нового Порядка, быть может.  
В Республике никому не было дела до того, что станется с клонами-солдатами Великой Армии. И только когда установился Новый Порядок, государство официально спонсировало исследования по старению каминоанских клонов. Организовало дома ветеранов, создало систему социального обеспечения и реабилитации клонов-солдат.  
Беру Войарджи не связывали с клонами никакие близкие отношения — только работа. Бера просто считала, что государство обязано заботиться о своих солдатах, особенно о тех, о которых некому больше было позаботиться.  
Новый Порядок это сделал.  
И Бера Войарджи знала, по чьей именно инициативе это произошло.

\---

Пятьдесят лет спустя женщина по имени Бера Сканти разглядывала руины резиденции Дарта Вейдера и размышляла о судьбе своей семьи.  
Ее назвали в честь бабушки. Бера помнила ее — смутно, но все же — помнила как ярую сторонницу Империи. Сказать по правде, Бере Сканти неприятно было думать об этом.  
Ее родня, ее собственная семья была среди тех, кто поддерживал кровавый режим Палпатина, — в юности ее это по-настоящему мучило. Ее бабка и дед не были простыми обывателями, они оба занимали высокие посты. Бера и Утен Войарджи, столпы имперской военной медицины.  
Неприятно было об этом помнить.

Но забывая о прошлом, мы рискуем его повторить. Разве нет?

Бера поежилась на ветру, запахнула плотнее плащ.  
Начало ее новой статьи складывалось в воображении будто само собой:  
"Что заставляет людей искренне поддерживать тоталитарные режимы? Какая недобрая магия превращает вроде бы разумных и порядочных людей в пособников преступления?  
Быть может, магия здесь — не только метафора? Всем нам известно, кто именно стоял во главе Галактической Империи — так называемого "Нового Порядка". И никто не может сейчас с уверенностью говорить о том, какие именно методы воздействия на разум были доступны ситхам. После установления Нового Порядка из рассекреченных архивов Республики стало известно, что ситхи и раньше неоднократно устанавливали свою власть в галактике. Быть может, они обладали некими особыми техниками работы с Великой Силой, о которых джедаям известно лишь отчасти или неизвестно вовсе?  
Или же все это — лишь самооправдания, и никто не одурманивал наших отцов и дедов?

Такое огромное государство, каким была Галактическая Империя, невозможно держать в подчинении лишь страхом перед военной силой правящей верхушки. К тому же — будем говорить откровенно — свою легендарную военную мощь Империя обрела далеко не сразу. В первые годы своего существования она располагала лишь наследием Республики, а именно — армией клонов, сильно поредевшей в трехлетней войне, и флотом, собранным из флотов отдельных систем, словно лоскутное одеяло.

Сейчас времена Нового Порядка представляются нам некой беспросветной ночью, которая царила над галактикой в течение двадцати с лишним лет, однако люди, жившие в то время, были охвачены странным, мало понятным нам энтузиазмом.  
Империя поднялась не на армии, она поднялась на вере своих граждан в то, что все косное, старое, мешавшее жить, наконец будет разрушено, и на этих обломках они построят новую жизнь, новый мир — Новый Порядок. Удивительно, насколько легко подобная уверенность может захватывать разум и насколько она застилает зрение, не позволяя видеть все уродство и жестокость новой государственной системы.  
Вероятно, тем, кто верил в Новый Порядок, эта вера давала ощущение причастности к чему-то большему, чем их обыденная, приносящая так мало удовлетворения жизнь..."

Ветер трепал волосы Беры Сканти.  
Неуютное было здесь место, темное, недоброе. Даже воздушные трассы обходили его стороной.  
Казалось, зло, обитавшее здесь когда-то, все еще живет отголоском в этих развалинах — черным эхом самого себя.  
Здесь не получалось думать рационально. Не получалось считать, что граждане Нового Порядка были всего лишь обмануты верой в светлое будущее.  
В "черную магию" поверить было гораздо проще.

В конце концов, разве не после гибели Палпатина и Вейдера начался развал Галактической Империи? Будто что-то исчезло, когда умерли эти двое.

Бера Сканти вдруг пожалела о том, что почти ничего не запомнила из рассказов своей бабки. Быть может, теперь было бы проще делать какие-то выводы, если б она помнила...  
Но в детстве слова бабки казались ей форменной нелепицей, бредом, который слушать попросту стыдно. Когда в школе тебе рассказывают о страшной тирании, с которой боролись доблестные повстанцы, приходя домой, вовсе не хочется слушать о том, что твоя-то семья была на стороне тирании.  
А теперь даже в памяти ничего не осталось.

Те, кто забывают прошлое, рискуют его повторить...

Бера Сканти пошла прочь, к аэроспидеру, который оставила на ближайшей стоянке. Прошлое...  
Жизнь так меняется. То, что было важно во времена детства Беры, уже давно перестало быть таковым. Новой Республике не раз приходилось сражаться бок о бок с Осколком Империи.  
А теперь и Новой Республики никакой нет.  
Все в этом мире преходяще.

И все чаще звучат слова о том, что правительство должно проводить более жесткую политику, что государству нужна сильная рука. И об Империи вспоминают не только с ненавистью, но и с ностальгией.  
Те, кто говорит об этом, словно не понимают, что никакая стабильность и уверенность в завтрашнем дне не стоят свободы.  
Впрочем, тем, кто терял близких в беспрестанных войнах последних десятилетий, наверное, кажется, что пресловутые "мир и порядок" куда важнее возможности голосовать на выборах.

Бера и сама не знала, отчего так верит в демократию. Исходит ли ее вера из разумных аргументов, которыми принято объяснять преимущества демократической системы, или она просто верит в то, во что ее научили верить в детстве?  
Точно так же, как — по-детски безаппеляционно — до сих пор верит в героических повстанцев и злобную Империю...  
А ведь во скольких демократически выбранных лидерах Бера успела разочароваться за свою жизнь. Да и тот же Палпатин пришел к власти через выборы, не каким-то другим путем.

Быть может, пройдет еще полвека, и уже ее внуки будут удивляться ее заблуждениям?

\---

Бера Войарджи стояла, прижав ладонь к губам.  
В то, что лорд Вейдер мертв, она поверила едва ли ни раньше, чем закончились те странные беспорядки на площади Империи.  
Теперь вот дождалась официального подтверждения в голоновостях: Вейдер мертв, Палпатин мертв, граждане Нового Порядка, сплотимся против угрозы терроризма...  
Шестьдесят три — по нынешним временам это еще не старость, но сейчас Бера чувствовала себя дряхлой старухой. Хотелось сесть.

Она даже не знала, отчего это на нее так подействовало.  
Умирают все. Любая жизнь заканчивается смертью — рано или поздно.

Императору пару месяцев назад исполнилось девяносто. И уже год, а то и больше, ходили слухи о том, что разум его начал сдавать, что он уже не тот блистательный политик, каким был прежде.  
А лорд Вейдер...  
Что ж, при его образе жизни он мог бы погибнуть куда раньше.  
Для человека подобного положения лично возглавлять штурмовые операции или участвовать в боевых вылетах — просто верх легкомыслия. С другой стороны — кто мог ему запретить?

Мертвы.  
Оба мертвы.

Бере казалось, она поняла это еще тогда — когда выходка террористов на площади Империи еще считалась нелепым демаршем. Будто что-то исчезло в галактике. Все в мире было так же, как всегда, и в то же время — все изменилось.  
Могла ли гибель лорда Вейдера настолько всколыхнуть Великую Силу, чтобы даже едва чувствительные к Силе вроде нее это ощутили?

— Мэм? — раздался позади нее голос. — Что случилось?  
Бера оглянулась.  
Один из пациентов, дряхлый старик в репульсионном кресле, подъехал к открытым дверям ее кабинета.

Один из тех, кому она так и не смогла помочь.  
Каково это — умирать от старости в тридцать шесть?

— Что-то случилось, мэм?  
— Нет, — сказала она. — Ничего. Сердце прихватило.  
Он улыбнулся слабо.  
— Мне это знакомо. Позвать кого-нибудь, мэм?  
— Не надо, — сказала она. — Все уже прошло.  
— Я все-таки позову.

Он исчез.  
Бера отыскала стул и села, закрыла глаза. Пациенты еще не знали. Она не представляла, как им сказать.


End file.
